Total Drama World Tour 2
by ExtremeSoup
Summary: This time, instead of the usual teens, Chris has broought in kids from the age group of 11-14 to compete in challenges all around the world! Singing, drama, romance... You'll find it all here in Total Drama World Tour 2!
1. Episode 1 Part 1

_**Howdy! So, after many hours of boredom, I decided to do this... This chapter took forever due to the fact that I had to put in the details of what the character looks like, and introduce them, and add scenes + dialogue... Also, I own nothing. If I owned Total Drama, I'd have better things to do... So without further ado,**_

* * *

 _"Beasts- I mean children."_ -Chris

 ** _Episode 1, Part 1_**

* * *

Chris stood. On the ground. He stood (on the ground) next to chef, who was holding a giant spatula for apparent reason.

Chris took a deep breath and yelled, "WELCOME TO THE VERY FIRST EP-"

"You don't have to yell..." Chef said quietly while whacking Chris, making the host rub his head.

"Whatever. As I was saying, before you very so rudely interrupted me," Chris said as Chef let out a sigh. "Welcome to the very first episode of this season of Total Drama! This season we decided to do something different; instead of teens, we got children from the age groups of 11-14! Enough said, que theme song!"

* * *

 _ **~*"I Wanna Be Famous"*~**_

* * *

"Welcome back! As you can see, we have relocated and are now next to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet!" Chris stated. "Since the ratings of Total Drama World Tour were so high, were doing it again! So, why don't we meet the contestants of Total Drama World Tour 2!

Suddenly, a kid dropped from the sky. "What is it with you and dropping kids from the sky!" The kid questioned. He looked about 12, and he had short dark chocolate colored hair and had blue eyes and wore a green sweatshirt, a blue and white striped shirt, jeans, green converse shoes, and rectangular glasses. "Ugh it smells here."

"Wow, great first impression, Evan, you're lucky this isn't live television." Chris said flatly as Evan walked over to the jet.

Just then, two kids dropped almost on top of Chris. "Hey! WATCH THE HAIR!" snapped Chris loudly.

"Sorry..." A brunette girl said quietly. She wore a plain purple top, short-shorts, purple converse and had straight, brown hair. She looked about 11.

"Yea," laughed the boy who didn't land near Chris's hair, saving him from the loud yelling. "Watch it!" He exclaimed as he pushed the girl. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt, brown shorts, gray sneakers and had short blonde hair. He was 14.

"Terrell, save the bullying for the jet, and Andi," he said sternly, pointing at the brunette girl. "Go before I eliminate you."

Andi quickly went over to Evan while two three more kids came down.

"Hello, Addison, Cameron, and Andrew! I'm glad you didn't touch my hair..." Chris stated while glaring at Andi.

"I'm not even gonna ask..." Andrew muttered with a sigh. Andrew had dirty blonde hair and wore a blue polo shirt, brown cargo pants, and blue sneakers. He looked 12.

Addison was making hand gestures at Andi, and vice versa.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked in confusion. He had brown buzz-cut hair. He wore a red soccer jersey with the number "24" on the back, black soccer shorts, and black tennis shoes. He was 13.

"Oh, we were just talking in sign language," Addison replied. She had curly blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a white top, red cardigan, jeans, and red sneakers. She was 11.

"How did you know she knows it?"

"I met her before I fell from the sky." After saying this, Addison pondered. "I never thought I'd say that..."

Directly after, two more kids came down.

"Meet Blaine and Cecilia!" Chris said while doing jazz hands and spraying hairspray for extra "jazziness".

"Hi..." Cecilia muttered shyly. She had long, straight black hair and wore a white hat, a white sweater, a white skirt, black leggings, and white converse shoes. She was 14.

"Hey guys!" Blaine enthusiastically said. He wore a white unzipped jacket with a rainbow assortment of paint splatters (oddly enough, all the paint splatters were symmetrical on each side) on it, a black shirt underneath, a backwards white hat, dark blue jeans, black converse shoes and had short light brown hair. He looked about 13 and was holding some paint brushes.

They both walked to the other contestants as three more kids fell from the sky.

"Chris, did you know that once I dipped my homework in a toilet and ate it?" Asked a kid who had short brown hair and wore a green longsleeve shirt that had multiple pizza stains, jeans, and green sneakers. He was 11.

"No, and personally, I didn't want to know either, Jared..." Chris answered, clearly disgusted.

"It tasted like cupcakes!" Responded Jared happily.

"OMG you look so disgusting... Ew you should bow down to me, peasant..." A long brown haired girl said with disgust. She wore a very poofy pink dress, a pink tiara, and pink ballet flats. She looked about 13.

Suddenly, a girl who had short blonde hair and wore a black sweatshirt, gray sweatpants, and black tennis shoes let out an incredibly evil laugh while stabbing a block of butter with a plastic knife. "DIEEE YOU **%BLEEP%** " She said.

Everyone's eyes widened as Chris said, "Hannah, watch your language, this show is supposed to be aimed at a younger audience..."

As Hannah, Sara, and Jared walked to the other kids, a few more fell from the sky.

"THATWASFUNOMGIWANNADOTHATAGAINANYONEHAVEANYCOFFEEIREALLYWANTSOMECOFFEEALLIEATISCOFFEITTASTESGOODALMOSTASGOODASCANDYOMGILIKECANDYALSO!" Exclaimed a boy who looked about 12, had short black hair, and wore a white shirt with coffee stains, brown shorts, and white canvas shoes.

"Kyler... Calm down..." Chris said, trying to calm the boy.

"HEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEIWILLNEVERCALMDOWN!"

Then, a girl who was 12 and had strawberry blonde hair who wore a zipped teal jacket, a white skirt, and white sneakers suggested quietly, "Maybe if we give him candy he'll-"

"Whatever, you smell..." Snootily Commented a girl who had chestnut shoulder length hair and wore a pink shirt, a jean jacket, a pink skirt, and blue converse shoes. she was about 11.

"Jasmine! You better not be talking about me!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ugh Chris move! I wasn't talking about you! And stop hogging my screen time!" Jasmine replied angrily.

Chris coughed and said, "YOUR screen time!? Um, who exactly is the amazingly handsome host!? ME! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY THAT YOU EVEN GET SCREEN TIME!" Chef then pushed Jasmine away.

"Oh, and Kendal," Chris said while pointing to the girl with strawberry blonde hair. "You can go stand with the other kids." As Kendal began to awkwardly shuffle to the other kids, more came down.

"Hey, I'm Quentin." Said a boy who had short black hair and wore a red shirt, white shorts, and red tennis shoes. He was 11.

A girl who was 13 and had long black hair and wore a blue hat, a dark blue top, short-shorts, and white sneakers quietly said, "Hi... I'm Paulina.."

"Nice to meet y'all, I'm Wally!" Kindly yelled a boy who had short brown hair and wore a white cowboy hat, a white shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers. He looked 12.

"Alright kids, go over to the other beasts- I mean children." Chris said while pointing to the other "beasts".

More kids fell from the sky, and one who was 11 and had light brown hair and wore a black jersey, jeans, and black sneakers asked, "Is toilet water edible?"

"Yes, but I don't think you should drink it, Roman." Chris advised.

Jared quickly pulled the Roman over and they emerged into a deep conversation about toilets and other gross things.

 _"I hope that they drink it before they go number twoooooo."_ sang a girl who looked about 12 and had short brown hair, and wore a pink shirt with a lot of sequins, jeans, and pink sneakers.

"Save your singing for the bell, Rachel" Chris said.

" _Fineeeee_." Sang Rachel.

"I SAID ZIP IT!" Yelled Chris angrily. "I'm in a bad mood!"

"Chris?" Asked a boy who was 11 and had short blonde hair and wore rectangular glasses, a navy blue sweatjacket, brown shorts, and blue sneakers.

"What, Samuel." Snapped Chris.

"Do you have acousticophobia?" Questioned Samuel.

"I have no idea what that is..." Chris answered, confused.

"Its fear of noise!" Chimed Andi.

"What kinda freak is afraid of noise!?" Terrell asked.

"Ugh, nevermind." Samuel muttered.

"Whats going on?" Asked a kid who just dropped down. He was 12, had neat brown hair, and wore a green shirt with a video game controller on it, a black jacket, black jeans, and green sneakers.

"Nothing, Zavier..." Chris answered with a sigh.

"Hey, Chris!" Yelled a girl who was wearing a pale yellow shirt with the outline of a potato (?) on it, short-shorts, and bright yellow sneakers. She had long blonde hair and was 11.

"Oh hey Taylor!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome!"

"What's on your shirt, freak?" Terrell laughed. "Is it a potato?"

"Actually it's a lima bean..." Taylor answered.

"Whats a lima bean?" Roman asked.

"Enough bean talk! Let's welcome our last contestant, Talia!"

"Hi!" yelled Talia. She wore a neon green shirt, gray shorts, and neon green tennis shoes. She was 13 and had short black hair.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get on the jet and begin our tour."

* * *

 **%Static%**

Chris: This is the confessional! Share yo business with the toilet and the camera! *Chris waves at the camera*

 **%Static%**

"Welcome to the mess hall..." Greeted Chef Hatchet.

"You'll be eating meals here, with our new, gourmet kitchen supplies!" Chris exclaimed.

"Thank god for the new supplies..." Sighed Evan.

"Lets hope they have nice bathrooms," said Addison. "I get airsick..."

"Hopefully the toilets have tasty toilet water too!" Exclaimed Jared.

"Yea!" Agreed Roman.

"This is first class," Chris explained while the kids gasped in awe. "I'm not gonna show you loser class; do you really wanna see that torture chamber? Oh and second place gets to stay in somewhere special..." Chris opened a door. "The mess hall!"

"Why the mess hall..." Talia asked.

"Dunno, budget cuts." Chris replied. "Anyways, you guys can sit in the mess hall while we reach our first destination."

* * *

Samuel, Andi, and Zavier all sat at a table.

"Hey, watcha reading, Andi?" Asked Samuel.

"The dictionary." Answered Andi. This made Zavier's eyes widen. "It's actually my favorite book."

 **%Static%**

Andi: It's my third time reading it... I brought it here hoping to read it a couple more times. I also brought a thesaurus! *Andi pulls the thesaurus out and grins*

 **%Static%**

"You must be crazy." Zavier said very seriously.

"Well," Andi laughed, "I don't have many friends so I habitually don't have much to do."

"Well I can see that all the reading has widened your vocabulary..." Samuel pointed out.

"I only said 'habitually' because it's the word I just passed..." Andi said.

"Oh..." Samuel muttered.

* * *

Sara sat at a table alone. "Ew, look at all these peasants..." She said. "So dirty!"

"Can I sit here..." Asked Cameron.

 **%Static%**

Sara: Ew.

Cameron: I hate Sara sooo very much, so I plan to get rid of her. And, she seems to be an easy target... All I gotta do is expose her to the dirt and "peasants". *Cameron grins*

 **%Static%**

"Fine, but don't get your peasant germs on me!" snapped Sara, while backing away.

Terrell walked by and then dumped a bottle of maple syrup on her, attracting Jared, who started to lick the syrup off of her.

"Yum!" Jared exclaimed happily.

* * *

"Attention maggots! Report to the cargo hold in 3 minutes!" Chef yelled through the speaker.

"Ugh what does he want now..." Quentin said with a sigh, as he began to walk to the cargo hold.

"Yo whaddup playassss" Chris said while making strange motions with his hands.

"Chris..." Evan sighed. "You're like 47, stop trying to act cool. Nobody even says 'whaddup' and 'playas'..."

"I am not 47! I'm like 26!" Chris exclaimed.

They all let out a big sigh, Chef the loudest.

"Anyways, seeya later alligator!" Chris said.

Evan let out another sigh and pointed out, "Nobody says that ei-" but, he didn't get to finish because Chris pushed a button, causing them to all fall off the blimp.

 _ **Ding!**_

"Im sure y'all know what that means!" Chris yelled. "Make it a good song! And remember! Ya get the boot if ya don't sing!"

* * *

 **Song #1, "Welcome Aboard" it's a happier song with a slow-ish pace, but it builds up in the chorus.**

 _ **Evan: Chris, we really hate you**_

 _ **Jared: Have you tried eatin poo?**_

 _ **Sara: Get away from me, you peasant**_

 _ **Quentin: Stop being so unpleasant!**_

 _ **Wally: I advise y'all to be wise...**_

 _ **Addison: I could go for some pies...**_

 _ **Andi: Pies...**_

 _ **Hannah: Pies...**_

 _ **Roman: Yum! Pies!**_

 _ **All: Welcome aboard!**_

 _ **Talia: Come see what we've got stored!**_

 _ **All: Welcome aboard!**_

 _ **Terrell: I'll choke you with cardboard!**_

 _ **All: Welcome aboard...**_

 _ **Kendall: I think I'm gonna be sick...**_

 _ **Zavier: Get me out of here, quick!**_

 _ **Kyler: Would someone get me some coffee!**_

 _ **Andrew: My favorite ice cream is toffee?**_

 _ **Jasmine: Your shirt is so last-year!**_

 _ **Oscar: Go take a look in the mirror...**_

 _ **Andi: Mirror...**_

 _ **Hannah: Mirror...**_

 _ **Roman: What's a Mirror?**_

 _ **All: Welcome aboard!**_

 _ **Sara: My feet are tired...**_

 _ **All: Welcome aboard!**_

 _ **Paulina: My teeth are wired!**_

 _ **Roman: What!?**_

 _ **Blaine: She meant she has...**_

 _ **Rachel: Braces!**_

* * *

As the song ended and their feet touched the ground, (after falling from the jet) Rachel did jazz hands.

"Meh," Chris said. "That was okay."

* * *

 **Yay! This is only part 1, so stay tuned for part 2! Review please!**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

_**Yo! The second part to episode one is now here! Let's begin!**_

* * *

 _"Agh! Help! He's tearing my face apart!" -Zavier_

 ** _Episode 1, Part 2_**

* * *

"So, your challenge..." Chris said. "But before that, anyone wanna guess where we are?"

"Neptune!" Roman answered excitedly.

Evan muttered, "Actually, I believe were in-"

"Hollywood!" Chris exclaimed. "The movie making capital; well I'm not sure, I never studied my geography... Anyway, for your first challenge, you'll be making movies in a group! Groups of three! Alrighty then. The groups are, Roman, Jasmine, and Addison."

The children that the names called belonged to gathered.

"Zavier, Terrell, and Andi."

Andi looked at Terrell and began to shudder while Terrell smirked.

"Samuel, Sara, and Kendal!"

Sara looked at her team members in disgust.

"Talia, Cameron, and Quentin. Oscar, Kyler, and Hannah. Evan, Blaine, and Paulina. Jared, Taylor, and Cecilia. Wally, Rachel, and Andrew. Get to work! Go make some movies, yo!"

Evan sighed and said, "Chris, you're like 53, stop trying to be cool... You're never going-"

"Oh, shut up!" Chris yelled.

* * *

 **%Static%**

 _ **Evan:**_ When will Chris learn...

 _ **Andi:**_ I'm rather terrified of Terrell... You never know what he could do...

 _ **Zavier:**_ I thought of a name for Terrel... Terrible Terrell!

 **%Static%**

* * *

"Okay, so, for our movie, we should make it totally bizarre!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Sure, but if we take the wrong path, it could be the end..." Oscar said.

"Umm..." Hannah muttered.

 **%Static%**

 _ **Hannah:**_ I think Oscar tries to sound poetic, but he ends up sounding stupid.

 _ **Oscar:**_ Hannah doesn't know what's coming... She is in serious danger... I sense it...

 **%Static%**

* * *

"IREALLYDONTCAREWHATWEDOASLONGASITSGOOD!" Yelled Kyler.

Hannah then said, "Well, I wanted to do a whole thing with..."

"Peasants!" Snapped Sara."You shall listen to me! We will make a movie about a fabulous princess known as mwah!"

"I know nothing about princess movies though..." Stated Samuel."You guys can just do it without me..."

"You think i'm gonna do the work?" Laughed Sara. "You guys will do it. I'm royalty!"

"Then I don't see why we have to do your movie if you're not gonna help..." Kendal pointed out.

"Oh, just shut up!" Snapped Sara.

* * *

"If we need a backdrop, I can paint one!" Offered Blaine excitedly, while holding up his paint brushes and paint.

"But where would you get a canvas? Or at least a paper…" Paulina questioned.

"Good point…" Blaine sighed. "I forgot! I brought a giant roll of paper and a bunch of canvas with me! It's in my suitcase!"

"Well, what are we gonna do for our movie?!" Evan asked impatiently. "We can't make a backdrop if we don't even have a movie! Hey! Where'd Blaine go?!"

"He went to paint a backdrop…." Paulina said quietly.

"Do you people even listen at all?!" yelled Evan.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Cameron asked.

"Nah." Answered Talia.

"To be honest, I don't have any _reasonable_ ideas." Quentin said.

"Ugh, guys we need to come up with something..." Sighed Cameron.

* * *

Andi sat quietly on the ground reading a book while Zavier and Terrell faught.

"Let's do a horror movie!" Suggested Terrell angrily.

"No! Let's do Sci-fi!" Yelled Zavier.

"Sci-fi is for dorks!" Snapped Terrell. "And I'm not a dork!"

"Why don't we just do a horror/sci-fi movie..." Andi suggested.

They all sat quietly, and Andi smiled.

* * *

"For our movie, we should buy a unicorn to use as a prop!" Roman suggested

"Idiot!" Jasmine snapped. "Unicorns don't exist!"

"Be nice, Jasmine..." Addison muttered.

"Shut up, Barf Bag!" Snapped Jasmine.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Asked Taylor.

"We should go drink more toilet water!" Suggested Jared.

" **%BLEEP%** , I'm stuck with the **%BLEEP%** freaks..." Mumbled Cecilia, so only she could hear.

"We could use my lima bean collection!" Suggested Taylor.

"I thought you collected potatoes..." Said Jared.

"THEY ARE **%BLEEP%** LIMA BEANS!" Yelled Taylor.

* * *

"So, do y'all know what ya wanna do?" Asked Wally.

" _Not really, what about you?"_ Sang Rachel.

"Nope." Andrew answered. "Although, I am a big fan of action movies..."

" _I was hoping to do a musical..."_ Rachel sang.

"Well then, it's settled, we're doing a action movie!" Wally said.

" _What about musical?"_ Asked Rachel

"Nah." Said Andrew.

"Campers! Report to me now!" Yelled Chris.

"Alrighty, so, the first ones to go are..." Chris said. "Taylor, Jared and Cecilia!"

 **(The movies will be written in the same format songs are written, but without italics.)**

 **Narrator (Taylor): Once upon a time there was a child named Jared The Great.**

 **Jared: I'm incredibly great because I drink toilet water!**

 **Narrator: But then, an old lady came...**

 **Old Lady (Cecilia): Rawr! I'm old and wrinkly but I like eating pie!**

 **Narrator: and it started raining lima beans!**

 ***Lima beans are thrown upon the stage***

 **Narrator: Then the Old Lady died and everyone was saved. The end.**

Chris began to clap. "Loved it!" He exclaimed. "Nice use of the potatoes! 8/10!"

"THEY'RE LIMA BEANS!" Yelled Taylor

"Well, I give it a 4." Critiqued Chef. "It was incredibly confusing and random, and the plot sucked!"

"Next is..." Chris said. "Andi, Zavier, and Terrell!"

 **Narrator (Andi): One day, in the year 4563, there lived a child named Veroniniquasha.**

"Hold on!" Chris yelled. "Who the heck has a name as stupid as "Veroniniquasha?!"

"My mother!" snapped Chef.

 **Narrator: She lived in a giant spray tan factory.**

"Hold up, you're saying that spray tan even still existed in 4563?!" Chef asked.

"Just because they're futuristic, doesn't mean they don't need to look tan!" Chris yelled.

 ***Evil Laugh***

 **Veroniniquasha (Zavier): What was that?!**

'Woah," Chris exclaimed. "Veroniniquasha is a guy!?"

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING OUR PLAY!?" Yelled Zavier angrily.

 **?: It is I, the ghost of the spray tan!  
**

"Wait, why does that look like me?" Asked Chris, but he quickly shut up after being glared at by Zavier.

 **Spray Tan Ghost: And I shall seek my revenge on Veroniniquasha!**

 **Veroniniquasha: What did i ever do!?**

 **Spray Tan Ghost: You have made it so I can't sell my new product, "** _ **Ultra Tan Deluxe 2000; Now With Shinier Tan!**_ **" I shall now torture you!**

 **-This Scene Has Been Cut Out By The Editors of Total Drama and will not be displayed-**

 **Andi: Wait! This was not in the script!**

 **Zavier: Agh! Help! He's tearing my face apart!**

 **Andi: Good thing you're wearing that costume, otherwise your actual face would be torn apart…**

 ***Andi quickly tries to close the curtains while Terrell tears Zavier's costume's face off and the campers and Chris gasp in horror***

"I loved it!" Chef exclaimed. "10/10!"

"M-m-m-mommy…" Muttered Chris. "2-2-2-2/10… Next i-i-is Blaine, P-P-P-Paulina, a-and Ev-v-van…"

 **Unicorn (Paulina): I would like to eat daffodils in the sunshine!**

"Hey!" Exclaimed Roman. "I thought you said unicorns didn't exist! I knew I was right! In yo face, Jasmine!"

"They're props..." Sighed Jasmine.

 **Other Unicorn (Evan): Ew.**

 ***Unicorn begins to eat fake plastic flowers***

 **? (Blaine): I am the magestical art wizard! I will bring color to your world!**

 ***Art Wizard splatters paint***

 **Other Unicorn: Ew.**

 **Unicorn: Yay! Lets dance around and blend petunia flowers into smoothies!**

 **Wizard: No! Do not hurt the plants!**

 **Unicorn: BUT THEY TASTE GOOD!  
**

 ***Unicorn eats plant***

 **Wizard: DIE!  
**

 ***Wizard punches Unicorn***

 **All: THE END!**

* * *

 **%Static%**

 _ **Paulina:**_ Believe it or not, that was all scripted.

 _ **Jasmine:**_ Roman is probably the dumbest person I've met...

 _ **Roman:**_ Jasmine thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't! She probably doesn't think Santa exist! But that could just be because she doesn't celebrate Christmas...

 **%Static%**

* * *

"2/10" scored Chef.

"7/10. NEXT!" Yelled Chris. "You're up, Roman, Jasmine, and Addison!"

 **Narrator (Addison): Once there lived a beautiful princess named Jasmine.**

 **Jasmine: I'm so fabulous! Bow down to me!**

 **Narrator: Then the townspeople killed her.**

 **Jasmine: Hey! That wasn't in the scri-**

 ***Addison and Roman pummel Jasmine***

"That's it for today's episode!" Chris exclaimed. "Tune in next time for episode 1, part 3 of… TOTAL. DRAMA. WORLD TOUR 2!"

* * *

 _ **That's it! So… I dunno if another chapter will come out soon… Please review!**_


End file.
